


Fun Finding Out

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic inspired by a first line generator
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Fun Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Opening the kitchen door, I nearly tripped over Barbara sitting cross-legged on the floor. Steadying myself on the doorframe, I managed to stay upright.

“Could you have found a more awkward place to sit?”

“Sorry, I dropped my bag, and everything went everywhere, I’m trying to sort it out again.”

I sat down opposite her, “I’ve never understood why women have to carry their entire lives with them wherever they go. Surely it’s better to only take what you need.”

“Which is a great idea if you always know what it is that you are going to need at any given time. I’d rather be prepared for every eventuality.”

“And what eventuality would call for spare underwear?”

She grinned at me, “an unscheduled stock check in the stationary cupboard.”

The memory made me return her smile with one of my own. “Hmmm, would an unscheduled stock check in the walk-in pantry have the same end result?”

She stood and tugged me to my feet, “let’s have some fun finding out.”


End file.
